Ruthless
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'We are Bonnie and Clyde, the perfect duo, ruthless and yet desperately in love'


a/n; I would just like to start with an apology, I'm so sorry I haven't updated or written anything new in ages! It's been like three weeks but I do have a very valid excuse, about two weeks ago my laptop charger gave in and I now have no access to my laptop with all of my drafts on, I am in fact writing this on my Step Dads computer which he has been kind enough to borrow me. So updates will come when I buy a laptop charger but until then here is a little dramione one shot :D I've been wanting to write this for a while and I hope you like it! song recommendations; Without You- David Guetta ft David Guetta (doesn't seem to fit to this type of fic I know but it just seems to fit with the pairing and the way they are in this fic above anything else) and obviously Bonnie and Clyde by Jay Z&Beyonce.

* * *

><p>"Crucio" Her voice was filled with delight as she whispered the words, her wand trained on the poor girl lying on the floor, withering in agony. Her screamed ricocheted throughout the room but the curses didn't stop flowing, the constant whisper of words causing more and more pain for the girl who was now sobbing and coughing up blood. "Crucio" The girl was now incapable of screaming, instead she just thrashed on the floor, cough like noises leaving her lips, her voice was so hoarse she couldn't even yell. "Cru.."<p>

"Love" His voice broke the tense atmosphere and he stepped forwards, his polished black shoes kicking at the girls leg, he was sure it was broken but he honestly didn't care, she would be dead soon enough. "You've been going at this for over two hours, time to finish her off I think?" He said cocking his head, his ever present smirk only growing as the girl's sobs increased. Did the girl honestly think she was going to get out of here alive? Someone with blood as filthy of hers didn't deserve to live in his eyes, it was a disgrace she had even been born.

"Alright then, though I swear you always spoil my fun" She spoke glancing down at the girl as she took her space next to her Husband. She moved closer, dropping to her knees before her hand wrapped around the girls face, she thrust her face forward so they were facing one another before smiling in delight. "You're lucky, if it were up to me I would continue torturing you for hours, I would torture you until you couldn't remember your own name, trust me it's possible I've done it before" She scraped her nails down the girls face, leaving a line of blood before she swept to her feet, throwing the girl down to the floor; dusting of her hands as though she had touched something filthy.

Her smirk mirrored her Husbands as she moved over to him, she winked towards him before turning quickly on the spot, her wand finding it's target. "Avada Kadavra" And just like that the girl went out like a light, the girl was gone; merely a body of the person she had once been. "Can I play with another one?" She asked her smirk turning into a pout as she looked up at her Husband, she clapped her hands together in a fake prayer and shesmirked as he laughed and nodded, she could always get her own way with him, ever since they were teenagers.

"Alright then sweetheart, but I want to have some fun this time as well" He spoke grabbing her clasped hands and placing a kiss on one of them, his lips lingering. Blush rushed to Hermione's cheeks and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction, even after all of these years she was still the same. He was always helpless against her charms, from a young age he had been dubbed as 'under the thumb' and no doubt he was, it didn't bother him though he was happy where he was and wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Got one" Her voice trilled through the air as she dragged the girl through the room by her hair. She pushed the girl down to the wooden floor, whipping out her wand and pointing it directly at her face. "What shall we start with then? I feel like taking out an eye" Her hair crackled around her head and she ignored the girls whimpers; they always screamed eventually, some just took a little longer to crack, either way it was all good fun. Hermione actually sometimes proffered the ones who took longer to crack as it seemed more like a challenge.

"Hermione I thought I was having this one" His voice seemed teasing as he looked across at her, he wanted this girl all to himself. He wanted to see her eyes go out in front of him, he wanted to see her blood stain his walls. His smirk rivalled that of his wife's as he passed her, his wand tapping against his palm, spitting threatening green sparks from the end. He would finish this one off; not too fast but not too slow, he wanted to enjoy it but didn't want to drag it out.

"Draco" Hermione pouted as she walked backwards, her wand still held aloft. She hated loosing out on torture, she just loved knowing it was her causing the agony the victim was going through, she enjoyed it in a way that could only be described as sadistic. She shot his glare right back and crossed her arms "Fine, but you better give me a good show, or I won't be happy" She said a small smirk lifting her lips as she leaned back against the wall, keeping a tight hold of her wand.

"As always love" He spoke mimicking her wink from earlier. A small giggle trilled from her lips and he smirked to himself, even after all those years he loved that he could make her laugh. "Now I don't know about taking out an eye, I want you to witness every curse I cast at you, though I guess you could always manage with one" He turned around and was met with Hermione's nod of glee, she looked simply delighted at his idea, and who was he not to indulge her?

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Later.<em>

The girls body was long gone, disposed of by the House Elf's after Hermione had been the one to finish her off. Draco had taken out not just one but both eyes, leaving her withering in the utmost agony. Hermione had finally on his instruction cast the Killing Curse, delight in her face as she did so. They had killed two more afterwards; two teenage boys, Hermione had simply loved playing with them casting all sorts of spells that had them begging for death at her hands, she hadn't granted it for several hours.

They now sat in bed, Draco with his arm wrapped around her waist, Hermione's head on his chest. She was drawing patterns on his skin, bruises fresh on her neck and breasts from earlier activities. Draco had clear scratch marks down his arms and back; both seemed quite proud of the marks, neither made any attempt to hide them. They both liked doing that, marking one another. They liked to show that they owned one another, not that anyone would dare try come between them. Draco remembered when a Wizard had dared try though. They had been in a bar together and Draco had left to go to the bathroom, as soon as he left a Wizard immediately began hitting on Hermione. She was wrapped up warm with many cloaks due to it being the dead of winter, so Draco suspected he didn't know who it was. He realised when Draco had stormed back in, fury in his face, angry that anyone had dared try to even speak to his wife. He had dragged that death out for hours, Hermione had watched with delight; she loved it when Draco got jealous.

The position they had adopted reminded Draco of earlier times, in their Slytherin Dormitories at Hogwarts, snuggled up together amongst the green sheets. They had both left Hogwarts in 6th year, opting to follow Lord Voldemort instead. They had been the youngest Death Eaters, but that didn't make them targets to be fucked with. (as Rockwood found out when he dared question Hermione's abilities) A year later when Harry Potter had been defeated and the Order of Phoenix destroyed they knew they had chosen the right side. They were high amongst Voldemorts ranks now though they rarely did any work for him, much proffering to stick to their own ways. The Lord had a special like for Hermione who reminded him of his old favorite Bellatrix (she had been killed in the Orders last attempt to win without Harry)

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione spoke with a soft tone to her voice; that was the voice she reserved for him. She spoke differently to her victims, usually she would start in a whisper but soon her words would become a shriek. She knew exactly how to handle each individual victim; some you had to taunt, some you had to terrify and some? You just had traumatise.

"Nothing really, you?" Draco said softly placing a kiss atop his Wifes head.

"I'm thinking about us" She spoke arrogance creeping into her tone as she spoke. "Remember that story in that god awful Muggle Studdies Class we were forced to sit in 6th year?" She spoke in barely a whisper "The story of those Muggle bank robbers, Bonnie and Clyde. I think that's us, we are Bonnie and Clyde; screw the stupid, filthy Muggles" Hermione spoke with a smirk, when Draco didn't answer she continued. "The whole point is they were amazing, they had so much power because they eluded capture for so long and they were the perfect duo; ruthless and yet desperatly in love, now thats us" She said looking up at her Husband.

Draco smirked at his Wife's ability to remember such exact details from so long ago, he remembered the story vaguely himself and nodded along in agreement."You're right" He spoke pressing his lips against hers in a light kiss. "You're my Bonnie and I am your Clyde and together? we're going to tear this world apart"

* * *

><p>please review m'lovelies!<p> 


End file.
